


I Can't Stand The Distance

by Deducing_machine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deducing_machine/pseuds/Deducing_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of the 3 month break for the 1D boys, and they can do whatever they wish...</p><p>Apart from Harry and Louis, who can't see eachother..</p><p>How long will they last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stand The Distance

Louis sat bored in the living room at his Mum's house in Doncaster, scrolling through his Twitter news feed on his laptop whilst the rest of his family were glued to the TV, watching the Christmas Doctor Who special. It wasn't that he didn't like the show, it was just he had so much on his mind, he couldn't concentrate on the episode to work out what was happening.

Today was the start of the 3 month break the band was getting to "spend with their families", but as much as he wanted to be around them, it also meant that he and Harry couldn't see eachother, and it was already killing him after only 20 hours. They had only parted at midnight, and they had decided to try and spend a few days with their families, without any contact, so Louis had made his mum promise she wouldn't let him cave in, and gave her his phone to hide so he couldn't.

Halfway through the episode, his Mum glanced over to see what he was doing, and, after noting the sad, far away expression of his face, decided to go back on her promise, and pulled his phone from her jeans, but still hidden from his view.

"Louis, I know you are trying, but you don't have to you know. He's is as much family to me as he can get, and it's obvious it's killing you." Johannah said quietly, trying not to interrupt the programme.

Louis looked up from his laptop screen and sighed, knowing that his mum was right but not wanting to cave in.

"Yes but it's stupid! I need to be able to go a day without contacting him, it's not normal!" Louis stated, shutting down his laptop and setting it aside, trying to engage himself in the programme.

"No darling, it's called love. It's perfectly normal. Now go and call him, get a smile on your face, and say hi from me" Jo said, pulling his phone into sight and holding it towards him.

"But it's family time! It's what, the 6th day I've been home since X factor, it's not fair on you" Louis protested, even though his body was practically lurching towards the iPhone.

"Lou, he is family to me, and trust me, I would've happily had him spend today here with us if he was allowed to. Now go and call him before the wind changes and your face is stuck in that glum state forever!" Jo joked, chucking the phone towards Louis, who caught it expertly in the air with a smile.

"Thanks Mum, I won't be long" Louis said, giving his mum a kiss before sprinting from the door and up the stairs, shutting the door to his old room behind him and lying on the bed before turning him phone on.

With remembered technique, he pressed speed dial 2, Harry's number, and listened impatiently as the ringing sounds emitted from the phone, before Harry's picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello!" Exclaimed Harry on the other end, the sound of footsteps on the line signalling he was also taking the call upstairs.

"Hey Haz, merry Christmas!" Louis shouted down the phone, happy to hear his boyfriend's voice again

"You too Lou! So, what are you doing?" Harry asks, not knowing what to say. They always usually Skyped eachother instead of voice calls, but Harry had left his laptop at Ed's house, and he didn't want to use his mums.

"Lying on my bed," Louis replied "What are you doing?"

"I was watching Doctor Who, but you dragged me away from it" Harry fake moaned, even though they both knew he would much rather be doing this.

"When are you leaving your mums?" Louis asked, knowing he had agreed to stop at Ed's that night as he had left his stuff there.

"Half an hour. I should be sitting downstairs with my grandparents really but..."

"But?"

"But I'd rather talk to you."

Louis smiled on the other end of the phone. It made him feel special even 3 years into their relationship that Harry would want to rather talk to him.

"Have your grandparents come round?"

"No," Louis says. "Too busy at our house for them today, they prefer Boxing Day and we all go round to theirs."

"Ah right, is your grandma any better?" Harry asked, knowing she had been a bit ill the last time he went round.

"No," Louis painfully sighs. "I don't think she will be. But anyway, I've had other things on my mind..."

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously.

"To be honest, I've been...thinking." Louis said, not knowing how to word it

"About?" Harry asked again, thinking it was something bad.

"No..." Louis said, grinning to himself. "About you?"

"Oh?" Harry replies, not noticing Louis' tone. "What about me?"

"Oh...about...last night."

"Oh?" Harry wonders. He pauses, realizing what Louis' playing at. "I know what you're playing at, mister, and it won't work. I can't break the deal or management will flip. You know I would be over there now if I could. And also, I can't get worked up now, I have to leave soon"

"Obviously not too bothered, you're on the phone with me now"

"Well, too bothered and cautious to think about...last night."

Louis licked his lips, tasting Harry's skin from last night. "Last night was good."

"Mmm," Harry agreed.

Louis could hear Harry moving about on the bed, and got slightly hard thinking about what his words were doing to Harry.

"I can't stop thinking about your cock in me, Haz."

Louis heard the phone hitting the floor, laughing quietly as Harry slowly lost control.

"I nearly broke my screen then, thanks" Harry said as he retrieved the phone

"Mmm," Louis sounds. "Sod it. Forget the deal and come book a hotel room with me."

"But Lou, I can't. I've got cameras following me everywhere and I have to leave for Ed's in twenty five minutes."

"In twenty five minutes. Do you know what you could do in twenty five minutes?"

"Make a sandwich? Have a nice cuppa? Heck, I could even-"

"You could keep me on edge and eventually make me come with your tongue."

Harry chokes on his own spit. Once he catches his breath, he groans. "Oh God, Louis...."

"Just wiggle that squirmy thing right on up into my-"

"Stop, stop!"

Louis chuckles. "What's the matter, Harry?"

"You're...you can't..."

"I can. And I'll keep going unless you hang up."

He pauses, expecting Harry to hang up, but he doesn't. Harry just breaths shallowly into the phone, and Louis takes that as permission to go on.

"I think I'd quite like you to suck me off, Harold."

Harry gasps, sounding surprised and turned on by the way Louis says his full name.

"You haven't sucked me off in a few weeks. I'd like to push you down onto your knees and thrust into your mouth as you squeeze my arse."

Harry groans, this time a pleased sound.

"Though, maybe I'd want to be lying down for that, so I could trap your head between my thighs and pull your hair as I push your head down to swallow me whole."

Harry's breathing quickens.

"I probably wouldn't want you to make me come, though. I'd probably want to pull you up onto my lap so I could get my cock in you."

Harry makes a pleased high pitched sound.

"I'd slam up into you as hard as I could, holding you above me so I could control your body."

"Oh, Louis," Harry sighs.

"That's right Haz," Louis says, shoving his jeans down his hips so he can get a hand around his aching prick. "You'd say my name over and over again until I turned you over to get you on all fours. I do love taking you like that Harry, being able to see the expanse of your back flexing beneath me. And the angle is good for you, isn't it, Haz?"

Harry practically squeals an agreement.

"Are you touching yourself, Harry?" Louis asks, then licks his palm.

"Yes, oh god, yes, Louis..."

"Imagine me sucking it."

Harry moans.

"Imagine me next to your bed right now, my head between your legs, my tongue teasing your slit, making you moan as quietly as you can."

Harry stops making any noise at all, and Louis knows it's because Harry himself thinks he'd be too embarrassingly loud.

"I'd grab your sac and play with your balls in my palm. Do you think I could fit your whole cock and balls in my mouth at once?"

With that, Harry comes, Louis can tell by the strained groan he lets out from the back of his throat. It makes Louis come, his orgasm more intense than he expected without Harry even in the same building.

"Ooooh my god, Louis..." Harry sighs. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because you let me."

Harry laughs. "I don't enjoy it."

"It sounded very much like you enjoyed it."

"It's your bloody voice," Harry says. "It's sinful."

"Oh?" Louis purrs. "Next time I'll seduce you in a different language."

"I don't think that'll make a-"

"Je parie que je pourrais vous faire venir en parlant français."

Harry breathing stutters. "Holy shit."

Louis chuckles. "I told you."

"Alright. Save that for another day. I've got to go."

"You still have eighteen minutes before you need to leave for Ed's!"

"I know, but I'm being ignorant to people now! You take a lot of my time!"

"Fine," Louis whines. "Hurry home. And you know what I mean by that"

"I will. You know I hate this as much as you do.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Louis smiles widely. "Goodbye."

"Bye, love."

Louis hangs up his phone and tucks himself back into his pants, then gets up to take a shower and think of things to say to Harry in French.

Translation: "Je parie que je pourrais vous faire venir en parlant français" - "I bet I could make you come by speaking French."


End file.
